


Apparitions of What Could Be

by Skitter5629



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Gen, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitter5629/pseuds/Skitter5629
Summary: When the team is trapped in the time storm, a ghost of the future appears.
Kudos: 1





	Apparitions of What Could Be

Currently writing


End file.
